


Life and Limb

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae's birthday fics: Part I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Limb

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early birthday to the precious Lee Donghae.

So it happens. That moment none of them actually thought would ever happen. One moment Donghae is there, playing with the fans as usual and all the girls screaming and reaching for him. And the next moment, he's gone. Ryeowook swears later that he saw the exact moment when Donghae's feet left the ground. What Hyukjae heard was the echo of the microphone when it hit the ground. He turns around just in time to see Donghae's feet disappear into the crowd. He freezes in shock for a moment because really, what the hell? And then he realises that by the time security gets there, Donghae might be in pieces. So he jumps into the crowd after Donghae, prepared to lose life and limb, atleast his clothes, in this desperate attempt to save Donghae. He's sure the other members will be there in a moment to support him anyway.

 

He's deafened the moment he enters the fray and he's sure he stepped on someone's something but really, he doesn't care much about anything else right now. He sees Donghae curled up on the ground and his heart sort of stills and then restarts with a fury he hasn't felt in a long time. He pulls a few girls, crouched by Donghae and pulling at him, back by the hair, pushes a few others away more gently than he intends and gets to Donghae just as he hears Kyuhyun's voice behind him.

 

"Hurry! Get him out of there! "

 

Hyukjae huffs. "Donghae!" he yells and sees Donghae's eyes open. Hyukjae pulls him up by a hand gripped around his wrist and Donghae, who has lost his jacket and his shirt and his hat somewhere along the way, clings to him like he hasn't seen him in years.

 

"Hyukjae," Donghae breathes in his ear and Hyukjae takes a moment to hold him close and catch his breath.  Just then Hyukjae feels his shirt tear at the back but doesn't have the time to react because someone pulls his hair and Hyukjae is suddenly afraid that he'll end up going bald if he stays here for too long.

 

"We have to get out of here!" Donghae yells in his ear just as Kangin hyung arrives, creating a path through the crowd with his strength.

 

"Let's go." Hyukjae doesn't have to be told twice. He pushes Donghae infront of him. "Go!" Donghae looks back at him, eyes wide. "I'm right behind you. Go!"

 

Donghae nods, grabs his hand and runs towards Kangin hyung. They're almost there, Hyukjae can see the security fence, the worried faces of the members gathered there. They're going to make it. And then something tugs him back. It pulls at him so harshly that the shock makes him let go of Donghae's hand. And he hears Donghae's cry of distress and wants to reach for him but he's falling. Hyukjae knows once he hits the ground, all hope would be lost. He never would have thought he'd go out like this. But atleast it'll make the headlines. He's just resigning himself to a spectacular demise when someone catches him. And Hyukjae looks up in to Heechul hyung's narrowed eyes.

 

"Let's go idiot. Are you going stay here all day?" Hyukjae follows behind Heechul hyung who seems to have no qualms about hitting people in the face or kicking at their crotches.

 

Donghae jumps into his arms, the moment Hyukjae makes it out of the wilderness. 

"I thought I lost you," Donghae whispers tearfully into his ear. Hyukjae tries to get his breath back and wonders exactly at what point he lost his shirt.

 

"Are you okay?" he asks, pulling back and looking Donghae over for any signs of injury. There is a gash on Donghae's neck, long and red, evidently from when the necklace he'd been wearing had gotten ripped from his neck. His fingers graze over the gash and Donghae's hand follows him and looks surprised that he'd been hurt. "It doesn't hurt," Donghae tells him as Hyukjae frowns. But before he can say anything, they get ushered downstairs, away from the fans, the cameras and the most dangerous of all, fan cams. Hyukjae holds on to Donghae's hand, refusing to let go of him even for a moment. Donghae grips back even though Hyukjae's sure his palms are sweating oceans. The moment they get downstairs, the hyungs converge on them.

 

"What the hell was that Donghae?" Kangin hyung yells.

 

"You idiot Hyukjae!" Heechul hyung snaps. "Going in there all on your own! What were you thinking?"

 

They cower in the corner, Donghae pressed up close by his side.

 

"I'm sorry, hyung," Donghae apologises, voice sincere and small. "It was my fault."

 

"Damn right! Next time, stay the hell away from the crowd!" Kangin hyung yells. "How am I going to explain to Teukie hyung if something happened?"

 

The hyungs run out of energy sometime later and they all file into the back of the van to head home. Later that night Ryeowook fusses over Donghae's neck while Kyuhyunnie ignores them from the couch and Sungmin hyung hovers worriedly. Hyukjae finally gets Donghae to bed some ungodly hour in the night. Donghae looks incredibly tired, his eyes are drooping and Hyukjae is sure Donghae is going to fall asleep sitting up any moment now. Hyukjae stares at him. His Donghae. He's safe. Hyukjae had never come as close to losing him as he did today. He didn't like it. He'd like for it never to happen again. He reaches up to brush Donghae's hair back from his face. Donghae opens his eyes when he feels Hyukjae's fingers on his face.

 

"You scared me," Hyukjae says quietly, hand falling to Donghae's neck where Ryeowook had patched up the graze carefully. Donghae looks at him, looking a little less sleepy now.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Hyukjae shakes his head. "I wouldn't know what to do." Donghae catches his hand in both of his'. 

"You found me." Donghae leans forward until their foreheads are touching. "I knew you would."

 

Hyukjae smiles and closes his eyes. Turns out he falls asleep first. But it's okay because he's going to wake up next to Donghae in the morning.

 

***

 


End file.
